


December 2nd

by orphan_account



Series: Dreams [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been two months today, hasn't it?" Dean wonders aloud. "Two months is usually about the time when…" He trails off. "Do you want to meet my family?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> next part to dreams series! if you havent read the others go now.

Sam and Dean continue to go out for coffee, chatting aimlessly about their lives and making easy conversation. Sam feels like he's known Dean his whole life.  
  
He tries not to feel guilty when he realizes his time with Brady never felt like this.  
  
Eventually, he and Dean take it somewhere else. It's this small Thai place down the street from Sam's rented apartment (he'd decided to stay in Palo Alto for a while). He's gotten pretty familiar with the staff in the short couple months he'd been living there, so when he and Dean walk in the owner, Patty, cries, "The usual, Sam?"  
  
Then she realizes he's got someone with him. "And who's this?"  
  
Sam gives a tight smile, hoping she doesn't embarrass him. She's become like a mother lately. "Pat, this is Dean. He's, well, he's helping me find Brady." And technically he is. He's been trying at least, using his family connections to try to find out more.  
  
Which family connections, Dean has never told Sam, but Sam knows better than to ask.  
  
"Oh," Patty says. Dean smiles and nods slightly.  
  
They both place their orders (Sam gets the usual), and sit in the corner booth in the back. Conversation is scarce, for some reason, and Sam doesn't like the tense look on Dean's face.  
  
"What?" He decides to just be frank.  
  
"It's been two months today, hasn't it?" Dean wonders aloud. "Two months is usually about the time when…" He trails off. "Do you want to meet my family?"  
  
Sam knew it. He did.  
  
-  
  
That night Sam has another dream. This time it's about someone he's never seen before. A tall man with short cropped brown hair is standing beside him. It's raining, dark sky and fog creating low visibility.  
  
The man whispers in his ear. "Like him, don't you?" He's so close, Sam can feel him smirk. "Good. Put him there just for you."  
  
The hair on the back of Sam's neck is standing straight up. "What are you talking about?" He tries to keep his voice steady, but it waivers. Another chuckle. "I think you know," he growls.  
  
The last thing Sam sees before he wakes up is a flash of yellow irises.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this has been such a confusing storyline lately it'll get better soon i promise


End file.
